<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a right Stew! by CrookshankKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394203">In a right Stew!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty'>CrookshankKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Weasley and his wife enjoy spending a snowy day together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In a right Stew!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Weasleys, Witches &amp; Writers.<br/>The best thing to do on a snowy day.<br/>My pairing was Bill Weasley and Hermione Granger.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kitchen of Hollyhock cottage was full of the delightful smells of cooking, the aroma of freshly baked bread permeated the whole house.</p><p>Hermione Weasley was seated in the tiny living room of the house she shared with her husband, she was curled up in one of the squashy armchairs reading a book in front of the roaring fire.</p><p>It was snowing outside and had been for several days, it laid thickly over the garden, a pure blanket of pristine whiteness.</p><p>The young witch put her book down onto the coffee table next to her chair, stretching her limbs and rising out of the chair, she padded towards the kitchen and opened the door leading into it.</p><p>The smell of freshly baked bread assailed her nostrils and made her mouth water, also the sight of her husband wasn't the only thing to make her mouth water.</p><p>Bill Weasley her husband of five months was standing at the kitchen table turning out two loaves of bread from their baking tins, he was wearing a pair of tartan oven mitts over his large hands,</p><p>Hermione loved his hands and how he ran them over her body, they were strong yet gentle, reassuring and he held her heart in them, Bill was wearing a tight fitting grey t-shirt that showed off his </p><p>toned chest and nicely muscled back, he wore denim jeans that hugged his pert backside, Hermione enjoyed watching him when he bent down as the jeans would go taut over his delightfully firm derriere.</p><p> "Hello...That bread smells gorgeous...just like you! Could I have a slice please?" asked Hermione to her husband.</p><p> "Hello my lovely, you can have some when it cools down a bit, as you can see I made two loaves, one to with dinner tonight and one for now," replied Bill.</p><p>" What are we having for dinner later?"</p><p>" I'm going to make a large beef stew with all those veg that Auntie Muriel gave us, will put it in that large cauldron we got from Percy and Audrey for our wedding present."</p><p>" Good idea, we haven't had a chance to use it yet, I hope it has a thick bottom...Percy will be mortified if a shoddy bottomed cauldron got through all his inspections!" giggled Hermione.</p><p>"Can you imagine it! would be hilarious if it was one he had given us!" chuckled Bill.</p><p>" Will you be putting dumplings in the stew? can we have some roast potatoes with it as well please?"</p><p>" I will be adding dumplings, and it will have carrots, onions, mushrooms and red wine, all the seasonings I usually put in, we can certainly have roasties to go with it, just the ticket on a snowy day like today, do you fancy going for a walk in the snow?"</p><p>" Sounds lovely, you can do dinner, get it into the cauldron, while I make us some tea and sample your bread, then we can go out." smiled Hermione.</p><p>" Give us a kiss first, then I will get dinner on the stove, let it bubble and fart while we are out!" said Bill as he pulled his wife to him in a hug.</p><p>After a through snogging session followed by a large mug of tea and a thick slice of warm bread spread with jam, Bill got on with preparing the beef stew, Hermione went back into the living room with Crookshanks who had fallen asleep in her chair.</p><p>Once Bill had done everything in the kitchen, they both donned their thickest boots and warmest cloaks and went out into the snowy garden, walking along the path leading into the woods behind the cottage.</p><p>It was a bright and crispy winter afternoon, the snow was perfectly smooth apart from the odd bird or animal track, their breath steamed in the cold crisp air as they laughed whilst trying to build a snowman, that kept going lopsided as they had decided not to use magic, Hermione then threw a snowball at Bill, he returned it back three fold, both of them got covered in snow which made their teeth chatter from the cold.</p><p>When the sky had began to darken Bill and Hermione headed back to their cottage, they were looking forward to being back in the warm and enjoying a tasty supper.</p><p>Opening the door into the kitchen they both smelt the savoury aroma of the beef stew and the smell of molten metal.</p><p>"Bloody Hell! the Cauldron has melted on the stove, Be careful Hermione!" shouted Bill as he got his wand out and waved it over the stove.</p><p>The cauldron had melted and all over the stove was a mess of molten metal and the remains of the beef stew and dumplings.</p><p>"Oh Bill, is it safe? Your lovely stew ruined, its smelt so nice,"</p><p>Bill used a banishing spell to clear up the mess on the stove, removing it to the dustbin outside, repairing the top of the cooker at the same time.</p><p>" Its safe, but we now have no supper and no cauldron, the roast potatoes are okay, as they were in the oven."</p><p>"I think we should go out to the Three Broomsticks and have supper there, then send an owl to Percy and Audrey telling them about their cauldron with the shoddy bottom, maybe they can get their money back from where they got it from." said Hermione to Bill.</p><p>"Great idea, I bet Percy will write a long and detailed report, come here and give me a big hug, I need a hug from my lovely witch to warm me up after being out in the snow."</p><p>Hermione launched herself into her husbands open arms, snuggling into his broad firm chest and placing her arms around his waist.</p><p>Later on after warming up in front of the roaring log fire, Hermione and Bill went to The Three Broomsticks pub in Hogsmeade for a late supper of Beef stew with dumplings, lots of crusty bread and a bottle of red wine.</p><p>Percy Weasley did indeed write a report on the shoddy cauldron he had bought as a wedding present for Bill and Hermione, he got his money back and gave them a far superior cauldron as a replacement.</p><p>The company who had imported the Cauldrons lost a small fortune in replacing the two hundred or so cauldrons that had melted on many a magical stove.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Fin~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>